Children of Danganronpa
by gamergirl101
Summary: [AU] 16 out of 32 Ultimates survived the largest killing game in history. They went their own ways all over the world and wanted to prevent their children from getting involved in Danganronpa or Hope's Peak. Years later, the 16 children find out they are forced into a killing game their parents endured in the past. [I don't own Danganronpa or other things. Rating could change.]
1. P: Tragedy

_Shuichi could still remember the screams of his classmates, the blood staining the walls and floor, and insane laughter of the murderer later executed by Monokuma. It was a miracle that he and 15 others managed to escape one of the largest killing games in the world. They concluded that they should flee to different parts of the world and prevent their children from getting involved in all of this. They cannot bear to see their children used in the war of Hope and Despair._

_The Ultimate Detective remained in Japan, but lived in the countryside with a farmer. The two of them gotten married and had a son. Shuichi remained his job as police officer in his new village, but never again would he go back to his old home. He hoped he could continue protecting his neighbors and his family. He hoped his son would stay the same: talentless and innocent._

_But...we all know that innocence cannot last forever. Puhuhuhu... They thought their children can live in peace forever? Well, they have another thing coming! Isn't that right, Junko?_


	2. The Cast

**Greetings! I have finally got the cast list filled out. I am providing some details, while keeping other information secret to and avoid spoilers. Also, keep note of their "roles" in their profiles. You may think they are just something extra, but trust me! They will be important as the story progresses. **

**Now, time to reveal the children of those who survived the largest killing game in the world! Hope to start the game. Thoughts on the cast? Likes? Dislikes? ^.^**

**The Children**

Name: Ren Saihara

Alias/nicknames: Ren, Four-Eyes

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Shuichi Saihara

Birthday: March 3

Talent: Ultimate Mystery Novelist

Appearance: Ren (much like his father) has short hair with a small ahoge, and his hair color is dark brown. His eyes are brown and has pale skin. He wears black-rimmed round glasses. His typical outfit is a light blue hoodie, ark blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. 5'5" 130 lbs.

Personality: He is like a twin of his father, having a serious and polite personality. However, he is also stated to have a weak personality, and he is abnormally timid when it comes to speaking. Ren appears to have a love of mysteries and puzzles. Depression has been inherited, so there will be times when he might not eat or shower while staying in his dorm (even become suicidal).

Likes: movies, novels, banana milk, blue

Dislikes: gore, lying, red, rainy days

Role: Scribe

_"I wish my father was with me again. This was a big mistake."_

Name: Aigami Kuso

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Junko Enoshima

Birthday: July 1

Talent: Ultimate Reality TV Star

Appearance: Aigami has a very handsome appearance, as if he stepped out of a celebrity fashion magazine. He has short bleached strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has slightly tanned skin. His typical outfit consists of pink knee-length boots, black leggings, white shirt with pink short sleeves, and jean vest. 5'5" 148 lbs. Carries a video camera with him all the time.

Personality: The biggest flirt in the group, Aigami is interested in his reputation and believes dating might boost ratings. He is seen a little narcissistic and interested in beauty.

Likes: showing off, Monokuma, ice cream, pink

Dislikes: haunted places, blood, green, soda

Role: Prince

_"Hello, my dearies~! Make way for the greatest television star in the universe!"_

Name: Yuki Hitomi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Kirumi Tojo

Birthday: January 12

Talent: Ultimate Florist

Appearance: Like her mother, Yuki has pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her right eye. Her skin is pale and her eyes are light brown. Her typical outfit consists of a black headband, flowery short-sleeved dress slightly over her knees, white leggings, and mary janes. 5'9" 112 lbs.

Personality: Like her mother, Yuki is has a keen mind and she is talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She enjoys caring for flowers and does take requests for bouquets.

Likes: violets, herbal tea, greenery, mint candy

Dislikes: pollution, annoying people, manipulators, Monokuma

Role: Lady of the Lake

_"Nothing cannot last forever, not even the flowers. But, they inspire us in various ways."_

Name: Mana Tanaka

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Gundham Tanaka

Birthday: November 19

Talent: Ultimate Alchemist

Appearance: Mana has long dark brown (almost black) in a side ponytail (to the left) and grey-ish blue eyes. Wears traditional alchemist attire, but the color is lavender (her favorite color). 4'3" 98 lbs.

Personality: A strong believer of magic and the supernatural. She believes that she is a wizard who can create spells and potions. She doesn't like being short, so she desires creating a potion so she can become taller and more attractive. She is seen interested in Kirika.

Likes: magic shows/tricks, fantasy novels, kittens, star-crossed romances

Dislikes: insects, ghost stories, very serious people, being called short

Role: Sage

_"Alchemy is like magic. I hope to create a potion to make me taller...someday."_

Name: Jack Buchanan

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Sonia Nevermind

Birthday: August 24

Talent: Ultimate Violinist

Appearance: Jack has neatly combed blond hair and green eyes. His skin is fair. His appearance is elegant and clean. He typically wears a loose white long sleeve button shirt, a green tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes. 5'6"

Personality: A young man who believes in strict dress codes and proper behavior. He doesn't like messes, and common stuff like techno music and electronics.

Likes: classic music, history, jewelry, crumpets

Dislikes: dirt, Emi Oma, gym, chores

Role: Butler

_"Mother survived a killing game? She was either strong-willed or crazy to be in a game like this."_

Name: Emi Oma

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Kokichi Oma

Birthday: October 19

Talent: Ultimate Scam Artist

Appearance: Emi has moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair in pigtails, with the tips dyed a brighter purple (much like her father has). Her eyes are purple and has pale skin. Her outfit consists of a black/white checkered scarf (a gift from her father), black/white striped shirt, black skirt, and sneakers. Emi appears to have a jester tattoo on the side of her right leg. 5'0". 95 lbs.

Personality: Very much like her father, she is deceptive and mischievous. She lies constantly and would act like a victim with false tears. The bad girl.

Likes: pranks, chocolate chip cookies, carbonated drinks, April Fool's Day and Halloween

Dislikes: rules, her lies being exposed, seafood, medicine

Role: Thief

_"More people to mess with? Neato! Time to see what makes the tick. Nishishishi."_

Name: Kirika Shinguji

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Korekiyo Shinguji

Birthday: December 12

Talent: Ultimate Voodoo

Appearance: Kirika has pale skin, long black hair, and narrowed yellow eyes. Her outfit consists of a mask covering her mouth, and traditional voodoo attire. Wears a skull (with rubies where the eyes would be) necklace on leather string. 5'1", 130 lbs.

Personality: An incredibly nervous young girl who would jump a few feet at the slightest touch on her. She tries her best to aid others in need, even though she is unsure if she will be judged harshly.

Likes: cherry blossoms, topaz, katanas, lavender

Dislikes: total darkness, public places, Salem Witch Trials, jumping to conclusions

Role: Witch

_"EEK! I-I'm sorry...I..I don't like being touched."_

Name: Hope Hagakure

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Yasuhiro Hagakure

Birthday: February 14

Talent: Ultimate Prophet

Appearance: Hope has short curly brown hair and yellow eyes. He has a slightly dark complexion. His outfit consists of brown sandals, white shorts, and white robes. His chest area has been bandaged for some reason. 5'6" 129 lbs.

Personality: Hope is revealed to have an emotional but kind personality. He has a calming voice and often curious about the world around him (especially technology since he never used it before).

Likes: ghost stories, oranges, hot weather, country side

Dislikes: medicine, dresses, cold weather, cities

Role: Monk

_"I see all, know all, and tell all. But let's be honest, I might be wrong. It's all hocus pocus."_

Name: Shun Nightray

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Maki Harukawa

Birthday: May 5

Talent: Ultimate Swordsman

Appearance: Shun's hair is medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. He has pale skin and sharp orange eyes. He has multiple scars on his body. He wears a brown cloak, white tunic, black pants, and hiking boots. 6'1" 150 lbs.

Personality: Very much like his mother, Shun appears to have a very serious personality, as he doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. He is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner.

Likes: barbecue, samurai movies, history class, gym

Dislikes: sweets, fake fighting, cowards, sushi

Role: Mercenary

_"I will protect everyone from this bear, even if I had to sacrifice my life."_

Name: Yuri Kamukura

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Izuru Kamukura

Birthday: April 29

Talent: Ultimate ?

Appearance: Like her father, Yuri has very long, flowing black hair. Her complexion is pale, and her eyes are red. She normally wears a black leather jacket, black jeans, combat boots, and a Danger Days (MCR) shirt. 5'7" 135 lbs.

Personality: Similar to her father, Yuri appears as a cold and emotionless person who finds everything and everyone boring, though she does talk and express in a more polite way. Despite her rough edges, she wants to discover her talent and wants to try (but may quickly get bored).

Likes: spicy curry, water, peace and quiet, silver

Dislikes: loud noises, attention-seekers, sweets, pink

Role: ?

_"What is the meaning of life? Just to suffer? Boring."_

Name: Bianca Bell

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Toko Fukawa

Birthday: June 30

Talent: Ultimate Hypnotist

Appearance: Bianca has short silver hair in a bowl cut, and has purple eyes. She has pale skin. Her outfit consists of a purple midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She also has black and white striped knee socks and black ankle boots. 4'9" 137 lbs.

Personality: A short-tempered young woman who can be violent at times. She doesn't let anyone bother her. If they provoke her, she won't hesitate to smack them.

Likes: sushi, soda, video games, relaxing music

Dislikes: idiots, romance, Aigami, being alone in the woods

Role: Nurse

_"Touch me and I'll plant your face in the dirt. Got it?"_

Name: Sora Gokuhara

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Gonta Gokuhara

Birthday: July 7

Talent: Ultimate Butterfly Enthusiast

Appearance: Sora has red eyes and very long messy red hair. His skin is slightly dark due to being outside often. His clothing consists of a white tank top with an orange/black butterfly on the front, blue shorts, sneakers, and an orange/black butterfly barrette. 5'7" 150 lbs.

Personality: A passionate and energetic young boy who is a nature lover. He appears to like Yuki a lot and wants to make her smile. He may be a child, but has a habit of second thoughts.

Likes: butterflies, Yuki, fruit punch, vanilla ice cream

Dislikes: jocks, fights, deep water, being indoors

Role: Dwarf

_"Aren't those butterflies cute? They're really cute, just like Papa told me."_

Name: Ayano Togami

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Byakuya Togami

Birthday: December 24

Talent: Ultimate Business Woman

Appearance: Ayano has pink eyes, and a light fair complexion. She has a long blonde braided pony-tail that is over her left shoulder. Her usual outfit is a black checkered fedora, white blouse, knee-length black skirt, panty-hose, and black pumps. 5'1" 135 lbs

Personality: A spoiled girl who likes to think she is in charge, and would throw a temper tantrum if someone tries to take over instead of her. Doesn't like being in love.

Likes: cappuccino, strawberries, formal attire, being in charge

Dislikes: rules being broken, being a follower, spicy foods, seafood

Role: Adviser

_"I'm the leader here! I make the rules-. I SAID I'M IN CHARGE!"_

Name: Zero Komaeda

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Nagito Komaeda

Birthday: August 18

Talent: Ultimate Unlucky Student

Appearance: Zero has light gray-green eyes and short messy orange hair, his bangs covering some of his eyes. His skin is pale. He normally wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with an orange stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and green sneakers with white toes. 5'6" 144 lbs.

Personality: Zero, like his father, is obsessed with good luck and thinks he is cursed with his unlucky talent. He gets fooled by Emi into buying "good luck charms" to help him. Very gullible.

Likes: sweets, his pet mouse, karaoke, potato chips

Dislikes: jocks, spoiled brats, bananas, fire

Role: Jester

_"Please don't come near me. I think I'm cursed."_

Name: Otogi Akemi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Parent (survivor): Kyoko Kirigiri

Birthday: September 1

Talent: Ultimate Maze Runner

Appearance: Otogi has shoulder-length lavender hair and electric blue eyes. His complexion is pale. He normally wears a shark tooth necklace, cargo pants, combat boots, and black tank top with a flaming skull on the front. 5'8" 110 lbs.

Personality: Seen as the calmest of the group, like his mother. Otogi tends to do things by himself and doesn't really want to be near others. He doesn't jump to conclusions and rarely gets annoyed by Emi's constant annoyances. Friends with Hope.

Likes: hiking, camping, taking notes, coffee

Dislikes: soda, silence, pizza, snakes

Role: Spy

_"I know that this is rough, but we cannot falter now."_

Name: Ellen White

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Parent (survivor): Mahiru Koizumi

Birthday: February 9

Talent: Ultimate Matchmaker

Appearance: Ellen has light blue hair in a pony-tail, lavender eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. She normally wears a pink tunic with hearts and flowers all over, white capris pants, sandals, and bracelets on both of her wrists. 5'3" 102 lbs.

Personality: A ditzy dreamer who wishes to marry a prince or at least a handsome man. While she waits, she decides to help others with their wishes of romances.

Likes: ballet dancing, Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Aigami, love stories

Dislikes: horror, blood, being in the dark, Emi

Role: Peasant

_"Dreams come true. So, I am waiting for my Prince Charming in this killing game. Teehee!"_


	3. 1 The Next Generation, Part 1

My father had often told me that I didn't have to have a special talent to get friends or to be loved. But, I felt that he could be hiding something. After all, I read an article about something terrible involving a large group of students (I thought I saw my father's picture in there). Before I could get a closer look, he told me to stop. I remembered the tears in his eyes, his trembling shoulders, and the quivering lip trying to remain strong. He was looking away from the newspaper in my hands. In hopes of calming him down, I decided to obey my father. I didn't want to see him hurt again.

I always admired my father and his ability of how he solves all kinds of mysteries. Like that one time he solved a murder in town in just a few hours. Every time I try to ask him how he could do that so well, he would get tell me that he picked it up from a friend. Either way, I really liked his gift.

I began to write stories inspired on the mysteries and cases my father was involved in around my hometown. My room would be cluttered with notes and books in every nook and cranny. As I started to slowly publish my stories, many people were reading them and liked that. My father gave me a soft smile and embraced me into a warm hug when I published my first one. But, I felt his body tremble again. Why was he becoming sad again? What did I do?

The pain he felt grew stronger when I came home with an envelope in my hand from this Hope's Peak. I never knew what it was. Eager to find out, I opened it to reveal a letter that said I had earned the title of Ultimate Mystery Novelist. When my father found out, he ran down the hallway and locked himself in his room. I didn't know why he was crying like this. Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy

{Linebreak}

I woken up with a side-splitting headache. I noticed that I was somewhere other than my room. It looked like a hotel room I have been told much of by tourists. My room was never since clean, unless my mother was working overtime. But the sight of a television (I don't remember having one in my room) and the comfy bed made me realize that I was no longer home.

_Where I am? If I'm not at home? Where's my father? Where's my mother?_

I decided to get out of bed, and I found out that I was wearing my usual outfit. Well, nothing else different happened so far. I walked over to the door to see a young man alone in the hallway. He appeared to be holding a camera at himself and posing. Was he talking to himself too? I slowly tiptoed to him.

"Hello, everyone~! This Aigami "Prince" Kuso giving a report for Day 1. I have found myself in such a remarkable place after passing out at one of my famous shows Romance Hour With Aigami! Where am I? Am I the only man here?" The bleached strawberry-blonde man looked around and found me. He nearly jumped, but quickly calmed down. I had to admit he must still think he was on television. He then gave me a toothy grin. "So, that solves my second question. I am NOT the only man. Tell me, who are you?"

I clutched onto my book and held it close to my chest. "I am Ren Saihara, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. And..I want to ask you the same thing."

**Ren Saihara, Ultimate Mystery Novelist**

That seemed to make the stranger gasp in awe. His bright blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Another Ultimate?! Amazing, darling! Well then, I am the greatest television star in the universe. I am the man girls dream for. I am Aigami Kuso, the Ultimate Reality TV Star!" He he winked and made jazz hands.

**Aigami Kuso, Ultimate Reality TV Star**

_So he has one too? Wait!_

"So, are there any others around the place? I think we should go look for them. We need to know where we here and how we got here." I suggested. If there was one thing my father taught me, it was to find any others and plan for escape.

**_{The game begins!}_**

Students Alive: 16

Ren Saihara

Aigami Kuso

Yuki Hitomi

Mana Tanaka

Jack Buchanan

Emi Oma

Kirika Shinguji

Hope Hagakure

Shun Nightray

Yuri Kamukura

Bianca Bell

Sora Gokuhara

Ayano Togami

Zero Komaeda

Otogi Akemi

Ellen White

Dead: 0


	4. 2 The Next Generation, Part 2

Aigami and I were currently searching for any others in the area. Then, we would plan on how to get out of here. Besides, I was sure our parents were worried sick about us. Anyways, the Ultimate Reality TV Star kept going on and on talking as he had his video camera on him.

We heard some people talking and followed it to one of the rooms. There were three girls in there. They turned to see us.

The first girl had pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her right eye. Her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a black headband, a flowery short-sleeved dress slightly over her knees, white leggings, and mary janes.

The second girl looked very young. Her very dark hair was in a side ponytail, and her eyes were grey-ish blue. She was wearing what may be alchemy attire in lavender color.

The third girl was definitely more nervous than I was. She had long black hair and narrowed yellow eyes. A face mask covered her mouth as she was wearing a sinister looking outfit, like what one of those voodoo people wore in the olden days.

They each had different reactions to me and Aigami. The first girl had a curious look on her face. The second girl had a wild grin. The third girl trembled and looked like she was ready to quickly back up against a wall.

I cleared my throat. "U-um... Hello?"

The second girl ran up to me with interested. "You're Ren Saihara, right? Your stories are amazing! Mana the Great is impressed! Mana Tanaka, the Ultimate Alchemist, think your stories are magical!"

Mana Tanaka, Ultimate Alchemist

The first girl curtsied with smile on her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Saihara-San. I am Yuki Hitomi, the Ultimate Florist. The other girl is not used to strangers, but I will speak for her. She is Kirika Shinguji, the Ultimate Voodoo." The third girl known as Kirika nodded shyly.

**Yuki Hitomi, Ultimate Florist**

**Kirika Shinguji, Ultimate Voodoo**

_**{Linebreak}**_

Students Alive: 16

Ren Saihara

Aigami Kuso

Yuki Hitomi

Mana Tanaka

Jack Buchanan

Emi Oma

Kirika Shinguji

Hope Hagakure

Shun Nightray

Yuri Kamukura

Bianca Bell

Sora Gokuhara

Ayano Togami

Zero Komaeda

Otogi Akemi

Ellen White

Dead: 0


	5. 3 The Next Generation, Part 3

A lone girl was walking by herself, hearing the panic around various students in this place. It was no surprise. After all, she is with them. They were all brought here for some reason, a reason she could care less. So loud. They are loud. The girl paused and leaned back against the wall. She adjusted the jacket she was wearing and brushing a strand of her dark hair back. The female closed her crimson eyes. _Who am I? Yuri, recall who you are. Focus on your memories._

**Yuri Kamukura, Ultimate ?**

_Yes, I am Yuri. As for my talent,...no idea. What's the point of knowing though? It might not help me get out of here._ Yuri gave out a sigh as she opened her eyes. Who she saw were two students who were looking at her like she was wearing something most girls would wear. She crossed her arms. "Yes?"

They appeared to snap out of their daze and walked up to her

The first male had neatly combed blond hair and green eyes. His skin appeared to be fair. His appearance looked elegant and clean. He was wearing a loose white long sleeve button shirt, a green tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

The other was the opposite. This boy had red eyes and very long messy red hair. His skin was slightly dark (possibly due to being outside often, she noted). His clothing consisted of a white tank top with an orange/black butterfly on the front, blue shorts, sneakers, and an orange/black butterfly barrette.

"Ma'am, do you have any idea where we are at?" The blond-haired male cleared his throat. "One moment, I was practicing for the Music Festival. The next, I find myself here. And this boy.." He pointed at the red-head. "..He is not as helpful as I thought."

The other boy pouted. "I'm trying my hardest. This place is like a maze. You were just complaining about getting dirty. You could have at least helped out."

**Jack Buchanan, Ultimate Violinist**

**Sora Gokuhara, Ultimate Butterfly Enthusiast**

As the two bickered some more, Yuri simply rolled her eyes and walked away. She could care less what they do. She wasn't going to get involved in it. She murmured to herself, "Boring."

An announcement suddenly rang out throughout the building. _There were speakers around. I see._ She noted. "I have some news to share with those who are here. If you are wondering where are you and why, come to the auditorium at this time. Show up late, and you will face some bear-y terrifying consequences!" She might as well go. It isn't like she has anything else better to do.

_**{{LINEBREAK}}**_

The four and I arrived at the auditorium where the others were at. We found seats with them. All of us were trying to figure out what was going on. In addition, I gotten to know many of the students here: a grinning Emi Oma, a leader-craving Ayano Togami, a daydreaming Ellen White, etc. Yuki suddenly pointed at the stage and before our eyes we saw a white/black bear. I felt something twist in my stomach. _Didn't I see it before? Like in an article?_

"Greetings, everyone. I believe you want some answers as to where you are and why." _It spoke it?!_ It was a male, no doubt. I noted.

A silver-haired girl with bowl cut growled. "Yeah! Better start talking, or I'll punt you out of the window!" Some close to her had to hold her back.

Emi was trying to speak to her, "Come on, Bell. Give the poor guy a chance. Besides, I like him." The pig-tailed received a glare from the raging girl.

**Bianca Bell, Ultimate Hypnotist**

**Emi Oma, Ultimate Scam Artist**

"Ooooo, tension. My favorite! Puhuhuhu." The bear taunted. "Anyways, I am Monokuma. The headmaster of this school. No, not Hope's Peak Academy. I meant Despair's Peak Academy."

There were a lot of murmurs around me. "Despair's Peak Academy? What is that?" "How should I know?!" "Nishishishi, sounds neat!" "Emi, not helping the case."

"Now, the question is, why are you here? Well,... first of all, it is about your mommies and daddies." The bear continued. "Can someone take a guess?"

There was a great silence. Finally, an orange-haired boy raised his hand. "Our parents attended Hope's Peak, right?"

**Zero Komaeda, Ultimate Unlucky Student**

"The unluckiest lad alive got it? Huh, so Nagito told you." Monokuma chuckled. "And no one else's parents told them the truth? Not about Hope's Peak or the largest killing game they suffered in?"

Kirika's eyes were wide in terror."Wait, you mean to tell US our parents hid that?! They were..?! My father too..?!" She covered her mouth, and her body trembled in fear. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Monokuma grinned darkly. "Correct, kiddo. Your parents were part of the largest killing game in the world. However, they managed to escape and separate before I could get my hands on them. Soooo, I decided WHY NOT USE THEIR OWN CHILDREN FOR THIS GAME?! Puhuhuhu..." He chuckled. "After all those years they tried to protect you, they have failed. So,..let's have some fun, shall we?"

_**{{LINEBREAK}}**_

{Okay, the game has officially started. Not joking now. Finally we get to the point!}

Students Alive: 16

Ren Saihara

Aigami Kuso

Yuki Hitomi

Mana Tanaka

Jack Buchanan

Emi Oma

Kirika Shinguji

Hope Hagakure

Shun Nightray

Yuri Kamukura

Bianca Bell

Sora Gokuhara

Ayano Togami

Zero Komaeda

Otogi Akemi

Ellen White

Dead: 0


	6. 4 Family Ties

It was a massive shock for all of us. Because of this game being set up, Ayano was planning to make rules to prevent anyone from murdering, no matter what that bear said to us. Who knew our parents were part of a killing game? _My father... He was the Ultimate Detective from the article I tried to read in the past. He must have escaped with fifteen others. _

Despite all of this, we all decided to talk about our families. It was Hope Hagakure's idea to help us get to know each other. I went first. "My father is Shuichi Saihara. He was the Ultimate Detective." I didn't want to speak a lot.

Aigami went on and on about his. "Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista, is my mother. Got most of my charm from her." He flashed a grin, making Ellen giggled. Some of us sweat-dropped.

We continued down the line: Yuki's mother was Kirumi Tojo, Sora's father was Gonta Gokuhara, Zero's was Nagito Komaeda, so on.

When it came to Yuri, she sighed and replied with a simple, "Izuru Kamukura." Many of us were surprised by this. She raised an eyebrow.

"W-wait!" Mana waved her hands frantically. "Izuru Kamukura? The ULTIMATE HOPE?!" She looked awed. "Mana the Great is impressed! Mana's father is Gundham Tanaka!" She winked and grinned big.

Emi pouted however. "BOOORING! Geez, no wonder you're such a party pooper, Yuri! At least my dad, Kokichi Oma, knew fun."

Everyone started to converse louder at Emi's remark.

I thought I remembered reading about a Izuru Kamukura: a young man who was bored of everything and could do any talent. It was like he was a god or a superhero who could do anything. _I guess she and her father are alike. They are both bored of everything. _I figured.

"Wellie well well, what are you kiddos up to?"

Monokuma suddenly appeared with us. I saw Kirika yelp in terror and back away a few feet from him.

"What does it matter to you?" I looked over to see Shun confront with the bear. He appeared to be calm, but I could sense an aura of anger around him. No wonder he was an assassin's son.

**Shun Nightray, Ultimate Swordsman**

"Talking about your parents, eh? I doubt they will save you all from this game. Despair's Peak Academy is very well hidden from this world, so..," Monokuma laughed. "Hope ya'll like spending the rest of your miserable lives here! So long for now. Tomorrow, the first motive shall begin." The bear was gone.

The rest of the day, I gotten to know everyone. Emi was pranking Ayano with water balloons, Yuki was trying to learn to cook and failing until I helped her out, Kirika was practicing some kind of voodoo spell (she was murmuring something that sounded like she needed "protection from the demon bear"). That night, we all went to our dorms. I couldn't be able to sleep. A lot went on for all of us: brought to an unknown place, being told that our parents were Ultimates, and being forced to kill each other like our parents had to endure.

The next day was silent. We all gathered to the auditorium where Monokuma would give us the first motive. To be honest, I was nervous. I wrote all sorts of mystery novels and I had thoughts of all sorts of motives: fame, survival of the fittest, time limits, pressure, jealousy. The different ideas swam in my heart. My head ached.

I felt Yuki's hand gently grip on mine. The warm comforting smile on her face calmed me down.

Monokuma cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, I shall tell you all the first motive. And it is a doozy!"

Ayano was the first to speak up, crossing her arms. "Go ahead and tell us. We will not give in to your devilish deeds."

"'We will not give in to your devilish deeds.'" The bear repeated Ayano's statement tauntingly and high-pitched girly voice before returning to his regular voice. "Maybe you all will change your minds when I tell you this: kill someone, or your parents pay the price!"

Most of us grew silent. Hearing that, the bear laughed. "Puhuhu..That's right! For every day someone doesn't die, I'll randomly select one of your parents to be killed off. To show you my point, I'll perform a demonstration!" He pulled out a wheel that looked like the one from Wheel of Fortune. The only difference was that it had pixilated sprites of our parents: Shuichi, Gonta, Kirumi, Izuru, everyone we talked about. "Now, let's spin the Wheel of Despair!" His paw spun the wheel. It moved quickly. No one spoke a word or breathed for that moment. Finally, it settled on one parent...

...

...

Korekiyo Shinguji, Kirika's father!

The Ultimate Voodoo's eyes were wide as dinner plates. She slightly shook her head in disbelief. "No...this can't be! This can't be! The spell should have protected him!"

Monokuma just laughed Kirika's plea off. "Well, sorry 'bout your luck, missy! Your daddy's life is coming to an end. Let's see his lovely execution!" We saw the TV going live as we watched the young man's execution.

**{Korekiyo's execution from V3}**

That was...cruel. I looked around to see everyone's reactions: Yuki buried her face with her hands, Hope looked away from the screen, Ellen screaming in horror.

When I looked Kirika, she was frozen as she stared at the screen. Tears were tricking down from her eyes, eyes widened full of shock. Suddenly, she ran away from the area without looking back.


End file.
